


The Rapper and the Skeleton

by Cursedvirus



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Super Paper Mario (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dimentio deletes everything, M/M, Parappa wants the skeleton D, Susan Wabajackoff ruins everything, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursedvirus/pseuds/Cursedvirus
Summary: Parappa has a crush on Sans
Relationships: parappa Rappa/Sans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Rapper and the Skeleton

Parappa X Sans

At Sans' house, in bed. Parappa couldn't get his eyes off of that cute skeleton next to him. He couldn't take it much longer.

"Sans, can I do the you know what?"

Sans looked confused

"Oh you know"

"Oh ok" Sans benned over. Parappa couldn't believe his dream was coming true. He was gonna start but suddenly Susan Wabajackoff came in.

"I SUSAN WABAJACKOFF IS GONNA DEMONIZE YOU... unless if Sans gives me the wabbajackoff"

"BACK OFF BITCH, SANS IS MINE!!!!" Two of them fight while Dimentio comes out of nowhere and deletes this fanfiction due to how cringey it is.

The End


End file.
